


What Are We Now

by Cineribus



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineribus/pseuds/Cineribus
Summary: Christine longs to know more about her mysterious Phantom and eventually realizes that her feelings aren’t simply curiosity.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	What Are We Now

After finally escaping the excitement of the crowd following her performance, Christine secluded herself in her dressing room. Wishing for no interruptions, she firmly locked the door and hoped it wouldn’t seem like she was being ungrateful of the congratulatory behavior. It’s not that she wasn’t thankful, it just quickly became overbearing and she was uncomfortable with all of the attention from strangers. As she sat down in front of the vanity to begin brushing out her hair, she blushed at the realization that there was someone whose praise she subconsciously wished for. She met her own eyes in the mirror and exhaled slowly, trying to master her emotions and traitorously fluttering heart. It was silly to be thinking of her Angel as if she were a puppy in need of desperate attention from their master. Even knowing that, she couldn’t help but hope he would make an appearance even if it was just to boast at his own abilities in coaching her. Christine risked a glance at the tall mirror behind her and sighed in relief when she realized that she didn’t feel his presence, which she had become so accustomed to that sometimes she could call him out before he revealed himself. She banished the embarrassing memories of when she had been so sure he was there waiting that she had even begun speaking to him only to realize moments later that she was truly alone.   
Her mess of ringlets finally tamed, she changed from the uncomfortable stage outfit to her cozy pajamas and robe to combat the chill that constantly lingers in her dressing room. A sudden sharp knock on her door brings her out of the calm silent room and she walks over to stand in front of it. “Yes? Who is it?” she asked politely.   
“Oh Christine! My dear, that was such a lovely performance. Please allow me to come in for a moment?” She instantly recognized Raoul’s voice and begrudgingly unlocked the door, knowing he isn’t one to give up easily and it’ll be far faster to just talk to him before sending him away. His eyes lit up at the sight of her as the door quickly opens and she reaches out, grabbing his forearm and pulling him inside before others see and take it as an invitation that she’s accepting guests.   
They share a warm embrace and Christine pulls away to look up at him, “Thank you Raoul, I wasn’t sure you made it since I didn’t see you immediately after the show.”   
“Not to worry, love. I was there for every glorious note, I simply had to have a discussion with the managers concerning business that they insisted on discussing at this late hour.” He smiled gently at her and rubbed her shoulders, not noticing the way she shrunk away slightly from his touch.   
Christine idly fumbled her hands together near her lower stomach and said, “Well it certainly is late, as you can see I was planning on heading to bed soon.” She gestures to her nightgown and is instantly glad that she had decided to cover up with it as she saw his gaze linger slightly too long for polite company. Raoul’s flirting certainly did get out of hand at times but at least he seemed to be quite tame this evening.   
“Oh of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your beauty sleep after all.” He leaned in for another hug and kissed her cheek as they parted. “Truly Christine, you were amazing tonight. I can’t wait to see you again soon?” What seemed a statement turned into a hopeful question as he looked down into her eyes and gently cupped her hands in his.   
He seems so genuine that Christine has to glance away before replying, “Sure Raoul, I don’t know when exactly would work though, I’m quite busy rehearsing after all.” She specifically didn’t bring up her private lessons which often ended up taking all afternoon and late into the hours of the night. He seemed to accept her answer easily enough though and was willing to leave her alone for now.   
“Don’t worry Christine, I’m sure we can find some time to spend together soon. With your recent success surely they’ll be willing to give you some much needed free time.” He chuckles and gently squeezes her hands before departing and closing the door behind him. Christine hears his footsteps receding back down the hall and breathes out a sigh of relief. As kind as Raoul has been to her lately, it still almost feels like a chore to be around him especially when she’s already tired. She runs her fingers through her hair and stretches, feeling her back pop in the perfect spot to make her exhale heavily.   
“Ah, the masses have finally decided to grant you your freedom for the evening I see.” Christine gasps at his voice and whirls around to see her Angel’s shadow in the mirror. She always forgets just how easily he can sneak in without her knowledge and faults herself for not sensing his gaze sooner. She wonders just how long he has been there after all and realizes she’s just been standing there ogling him rudely since he spoke.   
Christine blushes and replies, “Yes, I believe they finally ran out of compliments to bestow upon me.” She said it almost sarcastically and he tilted his head just the slightest amount.   
“Do you not enjoy the praise? Surely you know that you truly deserve it Christine, all of our hard work is finally paying off. Their recognition is something you have earned tenfold.” His voice became more firm towards the end, as if he were displeased with how little her talent had been appreciated previously.   
“Oh no, it’s not that. I just feel like I don’t know how to reply in those situations, it’s all so new to me and I feel as if I don’t really deserve all the doting.” Her thoughts flicker briefly to Raoul and the knowledge that he never would’ve recognized her had she not been center stage the day he arrived at the Opera Populaire. As her thoughts wandered, a movement in the mirror caught her eye and she saw the Phantom emerging from the darkness. He opens the mirror and steps out, stunning her with his presence just like always. His glowing eyes meet hers as he swiftly closes the distance between them and places a gloved finger under her chin to tilt it upwards.   
“Christine, my Angel, do not for a moment doubt yourself. Your talent has only just begun to soar and under my guidance I’m positive that everyone in Paris shall know your name.” He spoke with such confidence that Christine was left speechless and could only swallow and nod against his hand. It was strange feeling him this close to her, he was usually so formal and only made contact in the briefest of moments, such as offering a hand to help her up out of his gondola. It’s easy to forget just how much taller he is as well, her neck craned back just to be able to meet his eyes. He seems so focused and it confuses her for a moment, unsure why he would bother to console her feelings when it had no effect on him.   
Christine was able to gather herself enough to give a small smile and say, “Thank you, Erik.” It was only when his whole body flinched and his eyes widened that she realized she had accidentally called him by name, a name he had never willingly told her. His hand dropped from her chin and he took a graceful step back, looming over her with his presence.   
“How...how do you know my name?”   
Christine had never heard him stumble for words before, every sentence always perfectly composed as if he had written it before speaking.   
Looking into his burning eyes proved too difficult and Christine lowered her gaze to the floor with a visible blush before admitting, “I have had some conversations with Madame Giry, I asked her about your past and how you came to be here.” She said it as if she were revealing some transgression even though he had never banned her from asking. It felt wrong of her to do, like she was somehow invading his privacy. Yet she had been unable to squash her curiosity for months before finally giving in and begging Madame Giry for the smallest amounts of information.   
“I did not intend on revealing my personal past to you as it does not benefit our lessons in any way.” He answered calmly and Christine found the courage to look back to him, noticing that he didn’t seem half as angry as she would’ve guessed.   
“I’m sorry though Angel, I shouldn’t have pried. I hope you can forgive me.”   
Erik looked down at her with a soft fondness and moved closer once again to stroke her cheek lightly.   
“Hush, you did nothing wrong. I’m simply surprised that you had any interest, I thought it was preferable to you that I remain your mysterious Angel.” He was about to utter something else but stopped himself at the last moment. Christine noticed and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly as she reached up to rest her hand on the back of his.   
“You are my Angel, but you are also a real man and I’m much more aware of that now than when I was only a child.” He stilled at her touch and she could tell that for once he wasn’t sure of how to proceed. It was interesting to see him this way, his dramatic confidence tucked away for the moment as the gears in his head turned quickly.   
“I’m no man Christine, having a name doesn’t make me human.” Her eyebrows furrowed in response and he realized that she must somehow be confused by his phrasing. As he was about to explain how monstrous he truly is, Christine squeezes his hand that’s still resting upon her cheek and looks at him with determination.   
“Erik, you are not a monster. You’re not the evil creature that you seem to believe you are. Yes, you may have committed some atrocious acts, but that is not all there is to you.” He stood there, stunned by her words and unsure of how to respond. He didn’t want to upset her with his disagreement so he decided to admit to only the part which was true.   
“Yes, I’ve done horrible things Christine. And yet here you are, reassuring this beast that he’s not a hopeless case.” Erik chuckles deeply and Christine is delighted at the sound of it, his voice is truly music no matter the form and to see a smile reach his eyes is extremely rare and precious to witness. “Foolish girl, you’re confident that I’m a man while being unable to admit your own talent? Your priorities confuse even me.”   
She blushes and avoids the question by hesitantly replying, “Would you allow me to call you Erik in the future? Maybe then you’ll believe that I really see you as a man and not just a specter shrouded in darkness.” His face returns to its usual composed mask and he nods almost imperceptibly, worried that his voice may betray his outward appearance of calm at hearing his name from her lips once again. He composes himself quickly though and and strokes her cheek softly, for once wishing he wasn’t wearing his supple leather gloves.   
“It is late, I did not intend to keep you my Angel. Forgive me, I’ll take my leave and we will meet as usual for training tomorrow.” His voice was smooth like honey and Christine opened her eyes, noticing she didn’t remember closing them, and gave him a hesitant smile.   
“Yes sir, I’ll be ready as always.”   
He returned her gentle smile and nodded as he regrettably let his hand fall from her face and back to his side. He nodded at her and turned away toward the mirror.   
As he opened it and swept inside with a dramatic flick of his cape he called out to her, “Goodnight Christine.” The mirror clicked closed with a soft sound and   
Christine smiled to herself and touched her cheek where it was still warm from her hand, muttering a quiet, “Goodnight, Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve never really written anything before which I’m sure is very obvious. I do have plans for this to become a whole story about their developing relationship though and there will eventually be tons of smut! (No matter how awfully I write it) Please feel free to point out what I can fix and how to improve! I wrote this in an hour and I already know it’s a total mess so comments are very welcome :)


End file.
